


Missing Years

by Sofyzin



Category: Fantasy - Fandom, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Divided reality, Dream Smp, Explosions, Fantasy, Found Family, Hurt/Comfort, Kingdoms, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-17
Updated: 2020-10-17
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:34:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27065707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sofyzin/pseuds/Sofyzin
Summary: Reality is a two way mirror, really... neither side can see on the other side. So what happens when time flows differently each side?What’s lost when the pathway is sealed? What’s found when the worlds finally collide?How to turn the mirror into one?
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Zak Ahmed/Darryl Noveschosch
Comments: 6
Kudos: 68





	Missing Years

**Author's Note:**

> This is gonna be a 2 chapter story, I promise I am not starting anything else that is long.

When the word ended someone grabbed Tommy and shielded him from the explosion. They were hit back pretty hard but they landed in the water so it was okay. At first Tommy thought it was Wilbur but upon opening his eyes he discovered that it was in fact Bad. A covered in soot and coughing but very much alive Bad. 

“Geppy? I got Tommy! He’s okay!” Bad exclaimed helping the teenager out of the water and gently draping his cloak over Tommy’s shoulders. “Did you get Tubbo?”

The two had planned that in case of the explosion happening they would get the teenagers out. They deserved a childhood. They deserved to want to climb trees and steal apples. They deserved to want for their parents to cook then breakfast and to tack them in at night. They deserved feel safe and not be constantly scared of getting shot, they should not be caring about strategies for the war or getting left stuck in a hole when they have severe claustrophobia or their best friend getting killed. They do not deserve to be in this war. 

“Geppy?” Bad frowned hearing, no answer and turned around only to be faced with the few survivors there were. There’s George dusting off his supreme shirt and looking around for Sapnap. There is Antfrost heading towards the Brit, limping and coughing but he’s alive. There’s Eret, helping Fundy. There is Jschlatt looking guilty, mortified and frozen, but alive. But.... 

Bad felt like the ground was no longer under his legs as he fell to his knees. No. He refused to believe it. Tommy, who has gone completely unresponsive, was still clinging to him in fear and despair but Bad did not even feel it. 

The night was filled with the most heart wrenching scream. A scream of loss. A scream of despair and anger and love. 

After that... the man just broke down in sobs as he clawed at the ground. 

“Zak... Zak... IT IS NOT FAIR!” He but the ground not hearing the footsteps of his friends running to him or his Tommy’s soft breathing on his back. Zak persuaded Darryl that he should be the one to get Tubbo, because he is the arsonist and he knows how to deal with explosions. He promised to be careful. He promised he’ll be okay.

“You promised...” Darryl sobbed as George knelt down next to him, holding back his own tears. “YOU FUCKING PROMISED! ZAK!” 

“Darryl... he can’t-“ George sniffled rubbing circles in Bad’s shoulder. “He can’t hear you, Darryl...” 

“Zak, please... this is not funny! Stop trolling! Where are you?!” Darryl had tears streaming down his face, his glasses knocked off by the explosion. He was going through the 5 stages of grief in the matter of minutes. “Please.... come back to me...”

George swallowed a sob and gripped his friends shoulders. Better to do it now than later. 

“Darryl. He’s gone.” Sharp breath in from both sides. George could feel his hands shaking, because he gets it. It hurts. It hurts so damn much. “They are all... gone.” 

“No, he can’t be- they can’t be gone!” Darryl three his head back looking at George, eyes full of tears and despair. 

“George...” the mans voice came out as a small desperate whine. “I want Zak....”

George did not know what to say. He was never good with words, all he could do was grip Darryl’s shoulders in pathetic attempts to comfort him. Suddenly help came from the most unexpected person: 

“Hey Big B...” Darryl flinched as Tommy spoken. He never heard the boy sound so... quiet and soft. So serious and yet so broken. “I know it hurts. But we have to... we have to make them proud. We have to continue to live without them and protect the ones who are here. You’re the... one of the strongest people I know. There will be time to grieve later. Now it’s time to be strong.”

“I’m not strong Tommy. My strength... my sunshine... got taken away.” Darryl sighed and wiped his eyes. “But you are right. Thank you. You are so unbelievably strong. You have been for so long. And I am so so sorry that I... that we did not manage to get you... and Tubbo, to a place where you could be kids again.”

Tommy shook his head sadly and didn’t reply. He got it. But at the moment he just felt numb. He missed Wilbur, even the ‘old man’ went crazy, he was still somewhere in there. He missed Techno. He missed Tubbo. He was utterly alone now... as Techno would say, an orphan. And that fucking hurt. 

Darryl took a sharp breathe, bitting his lips till they were bleeding to hold back another scream. He sat there for what felt like hours and he could swear he could hear to ticking in his ears. He had... no time for mental breakdowns. Zak would not have wanted this. He would have wanted him to be strong. For him. For the ones who are gone. For the ones who survived. 

“We have to get out of here...” he whispered, his eyes turning empty. 

“What?” Eret was hugging Fundy by his shoulders listening in to the whole thing. 

“Look around.” Darryl said louder, slowly pushing himself off the ground, leaning on George. “This is a wasteland. We can’t stay here. We have to go.” 

“Darl, you-“ 

“What, George?” Darryl snickered tiredly. He had to take care of everyone.

“You need to rest, you just...” broke down. George could not say it. It was terrifying seeing someone as strong as Bad collapse. And he was scared that if he said it, Darryl would break down again.

“There’s no time for rest. I need to... I need to get you all to safety.” There was no time for mental breakdowns. It was night. They had no gear, and everything was gone. 

He had to protect his friends. 

He had to be strong for them.

He had to be strong for him. 

————————————

Wilbur could not do it. He could not blow up the place. He could not kill Tubbo, he could not kill all those people down there, he could not kill Fundy. 

His son. His little champion. With his little fluffy cheeks and ears. He could not kill him.

And Tubbo... how could he hurt him? He was such a good kid. And Tommy would be devastated if he hurt his best friend. He could not do that to him.

Besides there were so many happy people down there... Bad and Skeppy. He could not be the reason for their separation. George and Sapnap. Dream would Murder if he killed his friends. Eret, even if he was a traitor. Niki... his lovely Niki. How crazy did he go if he thought hurting Niki was a good idea? 

Wilbur looked at the button in front of him and picked it up crushing it in his first. No explosion. Tommy was right — there must be another way.

He rushed towards the festival only to be met with a very panicked Techno. 

“Wilbur! Tommy disappeared!” Behind Techno, who was panting and seemed to be in a little bit of a panic, an equally concerned Dream appeared.

“What do you mean disappeared? People don’t just disappear, Techno!” Wilbur put his hands on his brothers shoulder and shook his lightly. “Calm down and explain!”

“No, it was very weird...” Dream spoke up looking perplexed. “It was not just Tommy. Bad too, Fundy and Eret... and Schlatt...”

“And George.” Sapnap walked up to them, followed by Skeppy looking around anxiously. “George is also gone.”

Skeppy, usually loud and energetic, suddenly turned small, quiet and fidgety without his best friend. He kept reaching for his hand by instinct but grasping air. 

“They just dissolved into thin air.” Techno mumbled, fixing his glasses. “Or well... not just because...”

“Tommy started screaming and reached for the stage.” Tubbo came down from the said stage. “And it wasn’t fun screaming. It was like he saw something truly horrifying.”

“Bad jumped on him.” Skeppy spoke up quietly. “As if he saw that horrifying thing too. He was shielding Tommy from it.” 

Niki hugged Wilbur from behind making him flinch. What the hell is going on? 

“Eret and Fundy hugged each other, Schlatt cowered covering his face and...”

“George jumped on me. I-“ Sapnap breathed out, rubbing his face. “I held him. And then he disappears falling apart as small balls of light.... he disappeared as I held him. I asked him what the fuck was he doing right before. I’m so stupid.”

“It’s not your fault, Sap...” Dream places a hand on his best friends shoulder. “Somethings going on...”

“They all disappeared... turning into a bunch of... they weren’t fireflies but.... just light.” Techno finished and sighed. “What do we do?” 

“We wait.” Dream said seriously. What more could they do? “And look for them. It’s not possible to disappear without a trace like that. So all we can do is be safe for them and wait.”

——

Day 1. Techno’s logs. 

Skeppy went back to his house and emerged 3 hours later tear faced and huddled up in one of Bad’s hoodies. He sat next to Tubbo and kept silently staring into the ground.

Tubbo seems to be in shock, clinging to the closest person. He misses Tommy and seems to be scared of disappearing. Fell asleep on Skeppy’s lap after an hour. 

Quackity stayed with them. He seems lost and confused, but over all okay.

Niki volunteered to make all the food. It seems busing herself in work and caring for the ones who are left helps her take her mind off the disappearance of our friends. I can relate. I am doing that too.

Wilbur, Sapnap, Dream and I went out scouting. Nothing seems to be out of order. I went and bothered weapons and armor, sharing them with everyone. We need as much protection as we can get. 

Day 2. Techno’s logs. 

Two of Skeppy’s friends showed up. I believe they are the furry and the toe guy. Nevertheless Skeppy was incredibly happy to see them, he hasn’t let go ever since they arrived. The Furry one explained that the same thing happened with the rest of Skeppy’s friends: the crossdresser, the mute one, the beaver and TapL have dissolved into “light bubbles” as they said. They talked a lot. The Toe man seemed to comfort Skeppy about Bad.

Dream and I have yet to discover the reason for this anomaly or find our friends. We have been trying the whole day. 

Quackity volunteered to help and was surprisingly helpful. Mainly in keeping our spirits up. 

Sapnap spend the day with Tubbo. They went fishing and then cooked the fish together with Niki and Wilbur.

Before the cooking Niki and Wilbur went to the library and brought back all the books there were about light, magic and disappearing in thin air. 

Turns out there aren’t that many. 

Day 3. Techno’s logs.

Everyone is getting frustrated. Nothing has changed. Except for the fact that half of us are gone and are nowhere to be found. 

Skeppy cried. Again. The toe man, as I found his name is Vurb and Zelk the furry have calmed him down. Skeppy has now acquired Badboyhalo’s beanie and one of his throwing knives. Reminder to be careful around the sad diamond man. 

Wilbur and I took Tubbo and listened to the discs. It helped. But Tubbo and Wilbur started crying. They blame themselves, poor things. It’s not their fault half of us just dissolved. 

Niki, Sapnap and Quackity continued to search the books but found nothing. 

It is now the sunset of day 3.

I miss Tommy. 

———

When the terrain around them started to change they all cuddled up in a big climb with Tubbo in the middle. The same balls of light fell from the sky and then....

They were standing in a crater. In a crater on the middle of a wasteland. There was nothing around, just... ruins. Vaguely familiar ruins. 

“What... what is this place?” Skeppy mumbled, burying himself deeper into the oversized hoodie that he still did not take off. He walked a bit away from the group ignoring Dream’s warning shout and stopped when he stopped on something fragile. “What the-“

“Did you find something?” Zelk followed, his sword ready. He could not loose another friend. He won’t allow it.

“Yeah...” Skeppy leaned down and his breath hitched in shock. “Glasses. Bad’s glasses...” 

“What?!” Dream and Sapnap immediately ran over wanting to look at the thing but Skeppy didn’t allow them to take it pressing it to his chest.

“They are broken. They were broken when I stepped on them and they are even more broken now.” He glared at the ground in dismay and sighed. “I am keeping them.”

“Okay... this looks like, the festival but blown up. But there was no explosion. What the hell is going on?” Sapnap looked around for anymore clues like the glasses but nothing was there. The place was deserted. 

“I think-“

“Wilbur, watch out!” Techno jumped in front Wilbur raising his shield and this protecting his brother from... from... he had no idea what thing was!

The thing had the body of a lion and the tail of a scorpion. And it was currently slashing at Techno’s shield.

“What the hell?! Guys, somebody! Help!” Dream came to Techno’s help and tried to stab the lion only for... his sword to not cause any damage. Not even a scratch. 

“Heheh... n-nice kitty...” Dream mumbled slowly backing away. 

“This is why I prefer dogs...” Techno whispered back following. The creature roared and hit their shields with it’s tail leaving a trail of venom on them. 

Dream and Techno looked at each other and then screamed. Because they were genuinely scared for once. If they die than who would take care of their friends?! If they die that thing would eat their friends!

However, before the horryucould eat them alive, a whistle came from the sky attracting its attention and in the next second a sword slashed through it.

“Whoa...” Tubbo whispered as he stared at their savior. A young man in a flying mask on a yellow... was that a dragon?

“What the fuck are all of you doing here?!” The man’s angry voice was vaguely familiar. “You know damn well this place is forbidden due to all the monsters that appear here!”

“Actually we-“ Wilbur tried to interject but was gracefully ignored. 

“And you are here at night! With no gear! Are you stupid?! Ugh!” The man was pretty tall, about 6’4 and sounded pretty young. He jumped off the dragon and sighed calming down. “Come on, idiots. I will take you back to the city.” 

“Um... who are you?” Wilbur asked carefully as the guy helped all of them out of the giant crater. 

“The Captain of the Guard. It’s my pleasure to be of some assistance... except for the fact that you all almost died.” A tired sigh came from him as he started to lead towards the forest to the mountains. “It’s about an hour walk. Please be quiet, or you will attract more monsters.”

No one of them knew why they just followed a random guy, or Captain of the Guard, without a reason. Except maybe that he saved them and maybe he knew what exactly was going on. 

About half way through Tubbo started to get tired, he was holding onto Wilburs cape and limping slightly. He was tired. So tired. He just wanted to lay down and... chat with Tommy. He refused to believe that Tommy was gone forever. He was here. He had to be here somewhere!

“Tired?” The unknown boy’s shushed voice made Tubbo jump but he whipped around and nodded awkwardly. “Comere.” 

Tubbo was lead to the yellow lizard thing and the man helped him up onto the saddle. 

“Don’t be afraid. Bee is a very gentle Wyvern.” Tubbo relaxed a little hearing the smile in the others voice. 

“Bee? I love bees! That’s such a cute name!” Tubbo giggled, already feeling affection to the unknown man grow. 

“I’m glad...” was the quiet answer that he got. After that the Captain took the reins, leading Bee and the rest of the group towards the mountain. 

“Where are we going?” Skeppy asked carefully, catching up with the Wyvern.

“What did you mean? Back to Fantasia.” There was confusion and amusement in the mans voice. Who the hell were those strangers? He didn’t know everyone in the city so these people were... hella suspicious. 

“What’s Fantasiwhoooooaaaa...” Zak was trying to ask something but all the questions flew right out of his mind when they turned around the corner. 

There was a city on a mountain. An enormous city on a mountain. Small houses, big houses, temples, churches, huge bridges littered around the mountain. There was granite bridge, houses from stone, houses from wood, a quartz temple.... And a giant castle in the middle. This was the most beautiful thing Zak had ever seen... except maybe Darryl was prettier.

“Okay, what the fuck is up with you all?!” The mysterious stranger pulled the Wyvern through the gates and stopped in front a street lamp as everyone followed. “It’s like you have never been here be-fore...what?” 

“What’s wrong?” Tubbo leaned over as the guy seemed completely petrified. 

“But... this is not... not possible... you all are... Come with me!” Suddenly the man grabbed Zak’s hand and the reins of the dragon pulling them both towards the castle.

Wilbur for a chance to examine the cities closer, even if it was for a brief moment. Everything seemed so... homely. He could swear he saw a bakery that was called Alyssa... and then Quackity whispered to him that he thought he saw a shop called JTarot. What was this place?

Techno, Sapnap and Dream stopped when they entered to castle. The unusual and unknown armor on the stands was magnificent...

“Dream! Techno! Sapnap! Hurry the fuck up!” The voice grew even more familiar. 

“How does he know our names?!” Sapnap gasped speeding up and running into a... weird round room. It had stained glass windows and a table in the middle with chairs around it. Like King Arthur’s round table. With a turned off beacon in the middle that the Captain quickly turned on. It shone a bright blue light through the clear glass roof into the starry sky. 

Than the Captain helped Tubbo off Bee and suddenly hugged him. 

“Whoa, Mr. Captain! Hi! What’s up?”

“I can’t believe you’re alive. I can’t believe it. I-“

“Tommy, why did you light the beacon?” Another very familiar voice rang through the door and when Dream turned he saw a short figure with a cloak covering the person fully. “I specifically asked everyone not to-“

“WAIT, TOMMY?!” Wilbur turned around just in time to see the tall man pull off his flying mask to reveal wavy blond hair. “TOMMY! Oh my fucking God, I was so worried!” 

“TOMMY!” Tubbo hugged back crying in relief. 

“Nerd! How are you so tall?!” Wilbur and Techno joined the hug shaking Tommy lightly. The tall blond boy just shook his head, pressing to his family, and sniffled happily. 

“You see why... I found them in the crater. Isn’t this wonderful, George?” 

“GEORGE?!” Dream and Sapnap spinned around racing towards the frozen man who suddenly threw hands in a protective manner:

“Stay back!” 

“George....?” Dream stumbled reaching for him but...

“I-don’t... touch me.” Their friends small figure pulled the cloaks further over his head, obviously hiding something. “I’m... so happy you’re alive...” 

“Then why don’t you-“ 

“George? Why are you just standing in the doorframe?” A deep voice asked from behind and George moved revealing Eret and Fundy. They did not look much different, just... older. 

“They are back Alaistor... Floris. Wilbur is back.” George smiled and sighed tiredly moving away and letting the two into the room.

“Dad?” Fundy asked quietly and Wilbur let go of Tommy, turned around opening his arms as the fox darted into his hands. “I’m so so sorry, Wilbur! I didn’t mean anything said, I-“

“I was so worried, Fundy. Oh god. You’re okay.” He cupped his face and stroked his ears. “What happened? Where’s everyone else...?”

“Not everyone is in the city right now. But those who are, will be here soon.” Eret answered for Fundy seeing as the fox was speechless. 

“Where’s Bad?” Skeppy asked quietly, pulling on Eret’s sleeve. 

“He will be here in a moment.” Eret smiled softly ruffling Skeppy’s hair. “He’ll be ecstatic.” 

“You think so?” 

“I know so.” 

“Oh my god, Finn!” Zelk and Vurb stared at the person who walked in. He was wearing a vintage dress and make up and his mouth was hanging wide in shock. 

“Jacob! Aaron! Zak!” The three Idots embraced but then Zak looked over Finns shoulder and...

“Zak?” 

“Darryl!” 

In the next second they were on the floor, Darryl’s face hidden in Zak’s hair and Zak’s hands snaked around Darryl’s waist. 

“Your hair is so long... what happened? It’s been three days?” Zak whispered pawing on Darryl’s long hair. 

“No, Zak... it’s been 3 years.”


End file.
